


Safe and Sound

by RoseGoldGeiszler



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to PTSD, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, They’re fucking MARRIED babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldGeiszler/pseuds/RoseGoldGeiszler
Summary: Newt and Hermann have moved into a quiet little home.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/gifts).



> I didn’t beta read, and I also haven’t written fics in a while. Enjoy!

So it’s been a while.

A while since they’ve just settled down and found a nice house with steel enforcements. The world isn’t ending anymore, they’ve gone and retired but the fear remains. It’s something they’ve been conditioned with for majority of their 20’s. Naturally, the alarm clock sends chills running up Hermann’s spine, the click of the toaster makes Newton jump, sometimes the wind will knock down a trash can in the dead of night and their hearts will race with anxiety of another attack. They have some recovery to work on, it will take a bit more time now.

So it’s been a while, and Hermann and Newton will keep going. 

* * *

 

Newt remembers a time when he and Hermann would sit out on a towel ( _“Newton, you’re not going to put my nice velvet blankets on the dirty wet grass, are you?”_ and Newt set the blanket down on the couch and picked up a towel instead.) and watch the lights of the city since the buildings were far too high to get a clear view of the sky. At one point when the weather got too cold, Newt put glow in the dark galaxy stickers on the ceiling (only bunched up in a corner considering he could only reach one part) and gave Hermann his own private solar system.

If anyone asks, no Hermann did not  _cry,_ he’ll lie and tell you his eyes had something stuck in them.

* * *

 

But here they are in the home they’ve built, the poorly assembled furniture from IKEA and another private solar system, bigger and more spread out on the ceiling of their bedroom. When they’re not a tangle of limbs in a cozy position on the couch, they’re in the safe room. It’s been equipped with nothing but a spare bed, 2 3DS’ that Newt bought off eBay and a small tv. Most of their time is spent inside the safe room, whether it’s because Newt likes the cozy comfort or Hermann’s insistence on being safe they don’t decipher and they don’t discuss it.

More recently, Hermann’s found a secret gift for Mario Kart. It bothers Newt to no end. ( _“Sweetheart, I got a blue shell.” “Herms, you’re not gonna use it, are you?” “It’s taking up my inventory box, I suppose I have to.”_ Then Hermann grins, and doesn’t break eye contact with Newt as he sends it off.)

There are no windows in the safe room, but Newt knows Hermann likes the ocean, in consolation, he’s installed LED screens in place of windows to project the view from a beach house. Every now and then he’ll find Hermann sitting in front of it with his hands shaking so bad the coffee spills out to the other side. He’s not cold but it looks like he is. He’s watching the waves crash over and over. Newt will sit beside him, and they’ll sit in silence. At some point, and it happens more often than not, one of them will lean their head on the others shoulder and sob. It isn’t out of sadness, just quiet reflection. Then they’ll go back to bed together. Sometimes when Newt finds him like this he takes off Hermann’s shirt and counts the freckles on his back until he calms. When Newt gets like that, Hermann resorts to poking him in various places knowing he’s ticklish.

(Hermann _isn’t_  ticklish and unfortunately Newt had to find out the hard way after trying for 18 minutes early in their relationship and Hermann laid there in dismay.) In addition to counting the freckles, with each one Newt takes it upon himself to tell him something he likes about Hermann. It’s enough for them, and when the time comes that Hermann isn’t shaking as much, and the ocean screen continues it’s repetitive rise and fall, Newt takes him to the bedroom with his tiny tattooed arms and dumps him on the bed, _heaving_ like an old man, out of breath because Hermann weighs 14 pounds more than he does.

It happens just like that more often than they realize.

 

 

 

 


End file.
